Blossom In DGrayman
by call me K.S.C
Summary: Sakura is going to the Black Order and . . . huh, she has an innocence!
1. Chapter 1

**hello, I am sorry that this story is so short but I just wanted to see the reaction of people before I continue. You know, wat if this is bad and I continue writing that ain't good.**

**I do not own naruto and please enjoy.**

"Well, hello, Cross. Why are you here?" Tsunade said slightly irritated.

"Hi, Tsunade. I have a little favor to ask of you," Cross said.

"Whats the favor?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, you see, the Black Order hasn't really been doing that well because of the Earl's constant attacks, we'are in a really bad shape. So I came here to ask you if you could send one person to help us in fighting the Earl," Cross explained.

"Hmmm, I guess I could send Sakura to help you," Tsunade said.

She push a red, pink, and black button and right after she pushed it, an ANBU with a cat mask came in with a poof.

"Sakura, meet your client. Cross, this is Sakura Haruno. She is on of my top ANBU. Sakura, this mission could take awhile so pack and I want you back here in 30 minutes," she said.

"Hai," Sakura said and then left.

'This is going to be hard for her. I just wonder if I did the right thing," Tsunade thought.

(Sakura pov.)

Sigh, I have an another mission and who knows how long this mission will be.

**sigh, this is so short. anyways. please review and i will try to make it better if i get atleast 2 reviews. trying to keep the amounts small or i am never going to write the second one. alright thanks and bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**me: hello everyone! sorry for the really late update. had school, application, and etc**_

**_allen: its ok~_**

**_sasuke: yea right. you were probably too busy texting your-_**

**_me: *gags and binds sasuke* shut up_**

**_sasuke: hmmhphm!_**

**_me: sasuke! sasuke for sale! only $5!_**

**_sasuke: HMPHMMH!_**

**_me: well allen say the disclaimer! _**

**_allen: KSC does not own naruto or d. grayman_**

**_me, and allen: thank you and enjoy!_**

Previously: Sigh, I have another mission and who knows how long this mission will be.

(Sakura Pov.)

I was in my room, packing everything that was needed for my mission. I had a feeling that this mission was going to be much better than all the previous ones combined. I packed everything in my bag, walked out the door, locked it, and went to the hokage tower. I jumped up to the window and landed on the heels on my shoes.

(Sakura was wearing:

-A black shirt with red splotches of blood [fake of course]

-Black shorts with chains

-Black ninja shoes

-A black, white, and pink backpack)

I looked around to actually see one more person in the office. She looked to be the same age as me but she had strange tattoos of the Roman numeral one around her neck. She seemed to have an air of wisdom and slight darkness around her. It seemed that she was going with me on the mission since she was talking with the client about the mission. Tsunade shishio looked at the girl and said something about revealing her true form. The girl smiled and there was a poof. She actually looked about 2 to 3 years older than me and she was well shortly stated, very pretty. She now had a black kimono with white petals on the bottom with a kantana strapped onto her back. She also had something on her leg judging by the fact that there was a bump that looked similar to a holster on her leg. She still had the strange tattoos, her golden eyes, and her silky pink hair. Wait . . . pink hair?

I looked once more to make sure I wasn't going crazy. I wasn't! She had the same pink hair as me though her hair was silkier, and longer.

(No Pov.)

"Sakura, this is Sakura Keiko. Apparently, she's the "queen" of the Black Order," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade is just over exaggerating. You can just call me Kat or Katty," Kat said with a smile. _**(an: sorry guys! I just kinda put my own made up character in there. Hope you guys don't mind ~) **_

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno," she said with a small bow.

"Hey it means cherry blossom! It matches you perfectly! Unlike mine, Sachiko. I heard that it meant something like wisdom," Kat said with a smile.

"Enough with the gossip, girls. Sakura has a mission to carry out and I think Cross is bored by all this," Tsunade said.

"Shall we get moving?" Cross said.

Sakura, Kat, and Cross walked out of the Hokage tower and walked towards a great big sea. There, they all boarded a ship with the Black Cross symbol on it. They went inside a room and sat down.

"Now, why don't we talk about our abilities?" Kat asked.

"Mine is Maria and my handy exorcist gun," Cross said.

"Mine is usually my ninjutsu, taijutsu, medical, and other jutsus," Sakura said.

"Hmm, well mine is my exorcist kantana and gun. Then I have my phoenix that is in my pocket, my hairpins which are lethal enough to kill anyone or anything, my bracelet that will make my arm into a parasite type. And that's probably it. I can't remember all of them," Kat said slightly sheepishly.

Cross blankly looked out the window ,while Sakura was looking Kat's strange tattoos.

"Oh that reminds me, how is Allen, Cross?" Kat asked.

"Hm? Oh him, he's fine. He still eats a hell of a lot," Cross said with a chuckle.

"That's my boy!" Kat said while laughing.

"Um who's Allen?" Sakura asked.

"Allen's my little boy," Kat said with a smile.

"This Allen person is your son?" Sakura asked shocked. (**an: mwahahaha shocker isn't it?)**

"Yea Allen's my little boy," Kat said.

"But you hardly look over 20!" Sakura said.

"She's like over 50. I'll tell you that. She's an old grandma with a body of a goddess," Cross said while smoking.

Kat elbowed his stomach and flicked his forehead.

"Don't call me old you annoying little boy. It's called respecting your elders," Kat said.

"Yea yea you old hag," Cross said.

Kat scratched Cross and he was trying to get her to stop her. All of a sudden, Sakura started giggling. Kat and Cross stopped and just stared at her.

"You two act like a bunch lovebirds," Sakura said while laughing.

Kat and Cross made a face and turned away from each other. Then they heard a knock from the door. Kat got her gun and loaded it. She opened the door and at the door was . . . . .

_**me: mwahahaha cliffhanger!**_

_**allen: this story confuzzles me**_

_**me: its ok. as long as the readers get it**_

_**sasuke: MHMPHM!**_

_**me: no one wants sasuke? fine instead of $5 he's for anyone who reviews to this chapter!**_

_**sasuke: MHPHMHPH!**_

_**me: please review and thank you!**_


End file.
